Jet Set and Upper Crust/Gallery
Season two Sweet and Elite A Canterlot street S2E9.png|Jet Set and Upper Crust, walking through Canterlot. Rarity notice shadows S2E9.png|Rarity is sipping her cappuccino when... Jet Set and Upper Crust S2E9.png|... two fancy ponies show up. Rarity with foam on muzzle S2E9.png Rarity cream on nose S2E9.png|Oops. Rarity wiping foam off face S2E9.png Jet Set talking to Rarity S2E9.png|"Please excuse our interruption. I'm Jet Set, and this is my wife Upper Crust." Upper Crust asking Rarity for source of her hat S2E9.png|"...Where did you get that simply marvelous chapeau?" Cafe Scene S02E09.png|A wild Hayseed Turnip Truck appears! Upper Crust Jet Set S2E9.png|Staring at the scruffy window-washing pony. Jet Set and Upper Crust looking at each other S2E9.png|Apparently she isn't from Canterlot! Jet Set knowing Rarity is from Ponyville S2E9.png|Eww, Ponyville. JS UC annoyed1 S02E09.png|Upper Crust and Jet Set, clearly not happy with Rarity. JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png|They are not pleased. JS UC shocked S02E09.png|Oh my gosh what's that?! And Upper Crust has missing eyelashes. Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity...you S2E9.png|I know my husband and I didn't make the best first impression but you don't mind if I kiss up to you, right? Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png Rarity missed this S2E9.png Rarity puppy eyes S2E9.png Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png Rarity after all S2E9.png Rarity well all this S2E9.png Rarity think I'll S2E9.png Rarity excuse me S2E9.png Rarity play cool S2E9.png Rarity won't notice S2E9.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png Rarity repusled S2E9.png Rarity yucky S2E9.png Rarity cross-eyed S02E09.png Rarity whats up S2E9.png Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png Rarity wearing what S2E9.png Jet Set & Upper Crust soaked S2E9.png|Oh so THAT'S who Rarity spit-took on! Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rarity in my space S2E9.png|Is Upper Crust going to LICK Rarity?! Rarity you're scaring me S2E9.png Rarity huh you too S2E9.png|Playing pretend to be nice, are they? Rarity as if! S2E9.png|''Ooh, so now they're nice to Rarity!'' Hearth's Warming Eve Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png|Not even the holidays make Jet Set and Upper Crust any less snooty Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|Golden Harvest? Where'd Upper Crust go? Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png Season five Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Jet Set in line of delegates S5E10.png Upper Crust in line of delegates S5E10.png Canterlot Boutique Crowd talking S5E14.png Crowd hears Rarity S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Crowd seeing Rarity's newest collection S5E14.png Sassy using magic S5E14.png Mannequins being levitated around crowd S5E14.png Sassy announcing the big finale of the presentation S5E14.png Crowd watching Twilight S5E14.png Sassy points at Twilight S5E14.png Sassy receiving orders from customers S5E14.png Diamond Mint wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Upper Crust steps under a changing curtain S5E14.png Upper Crust wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Canterlot ponies all wearing Princess Dresses S5E14.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Indigo Zap "Are..." EG3.png Indigo Zap gets up in Sci-Twi's face EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Trenderhoof refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Suri Polomare refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Upper Crust refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Upper Crust coming off the bus EG3.png Dean Cadance greets Luna warmly EG3.png Luna "even if it means another defeat" EG3.png Cadance "it's not going to be so easy" EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Cinch leads Twilight back outside EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Pinkie Pie says hello to Twilight EG3.png Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie shakes Twilight's face vigorously EG3.png Twilight's glasses drooping EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Micro, Upper Crust, Suri, and Flash dancing EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Students startled by microphone feedback EG3.png Students listening to Principal Cinch EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Upper Crust makes a Shadowbolt logo in frosting EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Upper Crust and Suri Polomare confident EG3.png Upper Crust and Suri walk off in defeat EG3.png Cinch confronts Upper Crust and Suri EG3.png Suri trembles under Cinch's glare EG3.png Suri Polomare drops the cake EG3.png Suri Polomare embarrassed EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "can she do it?" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Crystal Prep students' lackluster applause EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Cinch "even with magic at their disposal" EG3.png Principal Cinch "simply not an option" EG3.png Sugarcoat "what if they grow wings again?" EG3.png Cinch "our opponents have already used it" EG3.png Cinch "no reason why we shouldn't" EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Cinch singing "I've had one or maybe two" EG3.png Shadowbolts vocalizing backup EG3.png Cinch sings "you have your reservations" EG3.png Cinch sings "a brain as large as yours" EG3.png Shadowbolts marching toward Twilight EG3.png Cinch "we only want what we deserve" EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike racing out to Twilight EG3.png Spike leaps out to Twilight EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts behind Jet Set and Watermelody EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Paisley trying to dance with the Shadowbolts EG3.png Season six Spice Up Your Life Ponies in Canterlot's Restaurant Row S6E12.png Season seven Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Pinkie Pie "after everything that's happened" S7E9.png Pinkie Pie "Applejack is the deciding vote!" S7E9.png Pinkie Pie excitedly drumming her hooves S7E9.png Pinkie Pie eagerly awaits Applejack's decision S7E9.png Applejack with all ponies' eyes on her S7E9.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Sunset and Twilight in FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Friendship Games EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Vignette Valencia surrounded by fans EGROF.png Vignette and fans making silly faces EGROF.png Applejack walking through Equestria Land EGROF.png Exterior view of parade preparation area EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash calls out to Applejack EGROF.png Fleur de Lis on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow still scared of the coaster EGROF.png Security guard "undercover Fun Inspector" EGROF.png Security guard straightens his hat EGROF.png Security guard making air quotes EGROF.png Security guard winks at Applejack EGROF.png Equestria Land security monitors EGROF.png Applejack looking at blank monitor EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Parade crowd looking confused EGROF.png Rainbooms performing at the light parade EGROF.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Mane Six and Spike entering Canterlot S9E1.png The Point of No Return Twilight and Spike race through Canterlot S9E5.png Between Dark and Dawn Swanifying Committee enters throne room S9E13.png Swanifying Committee looking surprised S9E13.png Mane Six meet the Swanifying Committee S9E13.png Swanifying Committee offers their services S9E13.png Swanifying Committee looks offended S9E13.png Fancy Pants straightens his monocle S9E13.png Fancy Pants "good luck with that" S9E13.png Committee walks away from Mane Six S9E13.png Swanfying Committee enter the ballroom S9E13.png Fancy Pants asks Twilight about watercress S9E13.png Fancy Pants "don't tell me" S9E13.png Fancy Pants presenting an angry swan S9E13.png Swan angrily squawking at Twilight S9E13.png Applejack "there were royal street carpeters?" S9E13.png Twilight levitates committee out of the ballroom S9E13.png Wide view of Canterlot Castle courtyard S9E13.png Upper Crust looking very stressed S9E13.png Rainbow puts Upper Crust on food duty S9E13.png Rarity asking Jet Set for gemstones S9E13.png Twilight Sparkle observes left courtyard S9E13.png Twilight Sparkle observes right courtyard S9E13.png The Summer Sun Setback Rarity trying to reason with unicorns S9E17.png Unicorn 1 "make frilly dresses!" S9E17.png Rarity scoffing at the crowd S9E17.png Rarity "nopony makes frills anymore" S9E17.png Spike "not the point, Rarity!" S9E17.png Twilight lifting her friends into the air S9E17.png Ponies wide-eyed in shock and worry S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the Two Sisters S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png Other Fleur Dis Lee Alicorn MLP Mobile App.png|Upper Crust, a Changeling assuming the identity of Fleur Dis Lee but pretending to be an Alicorn, and Twinkleshine MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg